A New Student
by Fluffy Ball O Love
Summary: David a meister with his weapon Roy are forced to enter the DWMA. David family had a dark past with the DWMA will this cause problems or will it destroy the school.


**Ok first of all this is based on the tv show not the manga, sorry but the manga killed certain people I wanted to use so I'm using the tv series to make it simple and yes I know the manga is better. Now on with my third story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own soul eater.**

I was standing in a dark room in front of Asura the Kishin he was waiting on my answer. _"_Yes but if you give up imagination then you have no fear, but you lose dreams, will, and most of all a reason for existence. So Asura I will not give in to the madness it is not worth it." I told him.  
"Hey David get your head in the game." the scythe on my shoulder said. I looked at it and the darkness faded along with Asura and was replaced with a city. I was standing on a roof over looking the city.  
"Yea sorry Roy what are we doing here I can't remember?" I asked feeling like I woke up in a random place.  
"We are getting number eighty-one again, for the fourth time." he said  
"Hey neither of us could tell when she created the clones using those animals souls."  
"Anyway we are here for Tillie Klimek,she is the widow."  
"Now I remember we are here to investigate her last five husbands' deaths."  
"There she is." Roy said pointing to a dress shop, buying a black dress.  
"Roy does that look like something you would wear to a funeral?"  
"Ya why?"  
"Because they buried her husband four weeks ago."  
"Well let's ask what it's for." Roy said changing into his human form, 6'2, blond hair and a warm smile on his face. "Bye." He said jumping off the roof.  
"Bye." I said. Previous try's to stop him told me it would be a wasted effort. H e landed behind her and said  
"Hello Miss Klimek how are you doing today?"  
"Goodness don't you know it's bad to scare a woman like that boy" She yelled at him.  
"Sorry, what's the dress for?" He said with a smile.  
"It's for my husband's funeral if you must know."  
"But wasn't your husband buried four weeks ago?" Roy asked confused.  
"That was my last husband, I remarried."  
"Oh , I'm sorry when did this one pass?"  
"In ten days." She said turning and walking away, Roy joined me back on the roof.  
"Well that was nice." He said.  
"Ya she told us when she is going to kill him and when she does she will become a Kishin egg. Number Eighty one here we come." I replied.

"But if you give into the madness you will lose all fear, you will become powerful, you will become invincible." Asura said to me.  
"You're wrong only if you know everything will you be fearless, but if you know everything then your life will become meaningless." I corrected him.  
"But you're a Kishin like me what can you spread if it is not madness?"  
"Kindness, logic, and bravery can be found in anyone but I spread wisdom."  
"Kindness can't be found in a black and cold heart, logic is only capable to the people who can see the truth, and what good is bravery. You say you spread wisdom that will only spread fear."  
"How if you know what is trying to kill you your imagination will stop proposing that your worst fear is the opponent. That will actually reduce your fear unless the opponent is your fear then you can either accept your fear and fight or run from it. the choice is up to them they can either accept and learn from the wisdom I teach or deny it and run away."  
"Nahh you don't make any sence I'm don't talking to you!" He yelled in frustration as he faded away.  
"See that's the fear, you don't know what I'm doing or why, You don't even know what I am."

I awoke to Roy, we was outside Klimek's house sitting on a roof that gave us a view of the kitchen and living room of the house. She was having dinner with her husband.  
"So how do we save the husband and prove Klimek is a Kishin egg?" Roy asked.  
"We can't she hasn't become a Kishin egg yet she has to kill one more time to become one so we can not save him. We never could if we just run in there and say his wife is a Kishin egg he would think we are crazy and run us out of the house or kill us." I told him coldly.  
"It was worth a try." He said almost for getting the conversation occurred. That was who he was, he only saw the good in people and would strike up a conversation with who ever was willing. I see him as a little brother even if he is older than me. Just then Klimek walked behind her husband and to whisper into his ear. A look of confusion appeared on his face and when she stopped it tuned to anger as he went to stand up. She instantly pulled out a dagger and cut his throat be for he could turn.  
"Roy." I said.  
"Which will it be today sir." He said mockingly, I scoffed.  
"Sword will do." I said and he turned into a green, double-edged, one-handed sword with a guard that curved up and an eye on either side of the pommel. I grabbed him and jumped through the window Klimek instantly ate the soul and looked up at us.  
"What can I do for you to young gentlemen?" She said trying to conceal her anger and sound friendly.  
"We were walking around and saw that you became a Kishin egg." I replied.  
"You're from the DWMA aren't you?  
"No the likes of us aren't accepted at that school." I replied releasing my soul wave length so she could see it and resting the sword, point down, at my side.  
"I'm sorry I had no idea you were a Kishin."  
"Oh don't worry I will forgive you if you give me one thing." I said walking toward her.  
"Anything, I'll give you anything you want just take it and please leave."  
"Ok I will leave after I take what I came here for." I stopped in front of her and instantly slashed up ward cutting her in half. Her soul formed in front of us and Roy changed back into human form to eat it.  
"Come on Roy our work here is done." I said walking out of the house and concealing my soul wavelength  
"Wow your condition must have worsened." He said following me.  
"Why is that?" I asked curious on how he knew.  
"Right now is when you start talking about what job we may take next."  
"Well you are right I don't think I will be stable enough to take on another job when we get home."  
"Ok well I think it's funny.  
"Think what's funny?"  
"The fact you're hopping Lord Death will kill Asura and you hate him."  
"Let thy enemy be thy friend." I said as we reached the car. "Um hey Roy."  
Ya what is it."  
"Do you want to drive?"  
"What?! You never let me drive you must already be consumed because your mad for asking me to drive."  
"It's a simple yes or no question Roy."  
"Fine I will." He said and I threw him the keys.  
"Oh and if you crash it make sure we die instantly or I will be the only one walking away."  
"Or I can make sure you die only."  
"Then I will haunt you till death." I said as he started to drive.  
When we got to the apartment above the tavern in Warble City I went to my room and Roy went to the living room to watch tv.

"Why do you waste time hunting Kishin eggs?" I awoke to find out who was talking to me it was Asura we were in a black room facing each other.  
"It's a policy of mine." I replied  
"But there are plenty of souls to eat around you."  
"I don't want just a normal soul."  
"What will you hunt when you kill all the Kishin eggs?"  
"I don't know but that situation is almost impossible Kishin eggs are created almost daily"  
"Another thing I've been meaning to ask you why are you affected by the madness?"  
"I talk to you directly."  
"Shouldn't you be use to madness you are a Kishin."  
"No like I said before I spread wisdom I'm not use to this level of madness."  
"We will continue this conversation later I have a matter to attend to." He said vanishing and leaving me to my thoughts.  
_He's right why not kill a normal soul. It could be the same only you would need more not a hard task since there are so many around. No. Oh come on they owe you. you've saved them from Kishin eggs and how do they return the favor? By doing nothing that's how. That is because we ask for nothing in return for our deeds. Then ask for a soul they won't mind safety for one soul. If I could find any one stupid enough to take that offer. If you could would you?  
_"KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER NOW!" some one was yelling drowning out all sound.  
"Kill who? Who are you?"  
"I AM ASURA AND I DEMAND THAT YOU KILL HER KILL MAKA!" He yelled again it was ringing through out my skull.  
"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled back at him.  
"KILL MAKA KILL MAKA KILL MAKA ALBARN." he kept yelling.  
"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" I tried to yell over it.  
"KILL MAKA KILL MAKA ALBARN!" It yelled one last time and the there was silence. I feel exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well that was my first chapter in this series comment please and read my others if you haven't yet.**


End file.
